The Unknown Truth
by JustAnotherGirl1703
Summary: Edward is 18 and attends a spy school. Bella is the new student in his year, with a difference. She's a used-to-be criminal. Will Edward change her? R&R AH
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys!**

**Okay, I did take this one down because I struggled to think, but then I got people favouriting it and reviewing, so I decided, I'm going to carry on with it. **

**This story is The Unknown Truth**

**Summary: Edward is an 18 year old student attending a spy school. Bella is the new student who has just moved there. There's something different about Bella though. She used to be a criminal. Now she wants to help save people is there a catch to this?**

**Please Read and Review. I would love to hear your comments, so I can improve on it if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer.**

BPOV

I was finally here. The plane ride from Forks to California was excruciating! Anyways let me introduce myself and tell you why I'm here.

My name is Isabella Swan, I am 18 years old and I am moving to California to attend a spy school.

There's something you don't know about me though. I used to be one of the FBI's most wanted. They caught me though. It was either six months in prison or finish the rest of my school years at this school. I opted for the school.

I had a plan though. This school would help me learn new techniques for me top get around without being noticed. And to be honest, I was quite looking forward to it.

Little did I know my plan would be destroyed because I decided against it after meeting one person…

EPOV

It's just another day here at this school. Except there's a new student starting today. None of us know who she is though. Let me introduce myself.

I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 18 years old and I attend this school with my brother and my sister, along with the Hales. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are dating my brother and sister, so I'm kind of the fifth wheel.

There's a thing about our school though. It's not ordinary like other schools. While other schools are doing P.E and those insignificant subjects, we're learning spy skills.

Everyone who attends here has already passed all of those subjects, so I guess they don't really matter..

Anyway back to the new girl. There's been a lot of talk about it and I really hope I get to meet this person.

You have to be really good to get into this school. As in straight A's good. So it's pretty much talk of the school at the minute. It'll pass in a couple days...

BPOV

I have just arrived at this school. And it is HUGE! I'm probably going to get lost. Sorry, I man I will definitely get lost.

I had to fill in a load of forms and paperwork when we got there. IT was pretty boring. Then I was shown to my dorm.

I had 2 roommates. They go by the names of Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. And I was really hoping they are nice..

This school was going to be hard work if they aren't...

Apparently I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking, because I felt like I just walked into a wall.. I looked up from where I had landed on the ground to see a worried pair of emerald green eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going!" says the boy who I just walked into.

I looked at him. And he was hot.

He had this bronze hair that was pointing in all directions and eyes as green as the grass. He had pale skin, like me and was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

"I-I'm fine. It's my fault, I wasn't looking at where I was going." I said.

"I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"Edward." He said holding his hand out to help me up.

I took his hand and instantly felt a shock run through me. As soon as I was up I dropped my hand back down to my side.

"You're the new student, right?" He said now realizing he hadn't seen me around before.

"Um… Yeah. Do you mind showing which way I have to go to get to my dorm please? I'm a bit lost." I said admittedly.

"Sure. What dorm are you in?" He asked.

I looked down at my schedule. "Greenway dorm" I responded.

"Oh cool. My roommates' girlfriends' live in that dorm." He smiled a crooked grin at me.

"What room are you in?" He asked

"Um… Room 217" I replied after checking my sheet.

"Cool. You're their new roommate then." He smiled.

"Who's new Roommate?" I said

"Alice and Rosalie's. Alice is my sister and is dating my roommate, Jasper. Rosalie is Jaspers sister and is dating my other roommate and brother, Emmett." He said flashing me that crooked grin again.

The rest of the Journey to the dorm was in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. "Here we are." He said once we arrived.

"Yeah, thanks. Maybe I'll see you around?" I questioned, smiling.

"Yeah, you probably will." He said turning around and waving as he left.

A few hours later I was unpacked and I was sitting on my reading my favorite and tattered copy of Wuthering Heights.

Then I heard the door open, so I walked into the lounge to see who it was. Then I heard the most deafening squeal in my life. Before I knew it there was a tiny, pixie like figure with her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Erm... Excuse me? But could you let go? This huts." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said, freeing me from her grasp.

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie" She said pointing from herself to her friend.

"We're your roommates." She said smiling so hard it looked like her cheeks were going to burst.

"Oh. Well, you're a lot nicer than I expected." I said looking over the two of them.

They both just stood there smiling at me.

This was going to be a good school. I could feel it.

**So? What do you think? Please review once you've read this. I'd really like to know if I need to improve on it. **

**Okay, I will try and update as soon as possible. This one won't be updated as quick as my other story at the moment. But I really will try and update them as clode to the same time as I can. **

**Thank you to those who did read! **

**-JustAnotherGirl703 (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys!**

**Here's the next Chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to S. Meyer :)**

BPOV

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face. And I wasn't surprised that I slept so well. It was nice though. Me being a used-to-be criminal and all, I did all my 'business' at night and my stuff during the day. You didn't get much time for sleep.

What I didn't expect was to wake up to find Alice raiding through my closet.

"Umm… Alice? What are you doing in my closet?" I asked, half asleep, but still curious.

"I'm choosing your outfit today. And by the way, me and Rose are taking you shopping at some point. Your clothes are awful." She said.

I decided to leave her to it, so I walked into the kitchen area of our dorm room to make myself a coffee.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said, smiling at me as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Rose." I said more awake now that I had drunk half of my cup of coffee.

"I assume Alice is in your room choosing your outfit for today, even though you are more than capable of doing it yourself." She said like it wasn't weird to her like it was to me.

"Yeah… What are we doing today that requires her to choose what I wear?" I asked.

"We're going to meet the guys and then I think we're going bowling." She said, sounding quite happy with that plan.

"Well, I'm going to get Alice out of my room and get ready. What time are we going?" I asked.

"We're going over to the guys dorm when we're ready, then we'll take their cars to the Bowling Alley." She smiled at me.

It took me about half an hour to get Alice out of my room. She made me promise that she could dress me up some other time and then say that I would let her take me shopping to buy clothes.

Either way she left eventually, so I was currently in the bathroom brushing my teeth in my steam-filled bathroom.

I got dressed and took my wet hair out of my towel. I decided to just let it dry naturally. It would only go wavy.

I met Alice and Rosalie in the living room. Before I could say anything Alice beat me to it, literally screaming "Off we go!" With one arm in the air like she was a superhero.

I wondered briefly about ho many cups of coffee she has had this morning, or if she was just always had this much energy in the mornings.

It took us about 10 minutes to walk across campus to the guys dorm. Once we got there, Rosalie and Alice didn't bother knocking, they just walked in.

I lingered in the door, not sure if I should just walk in.

"You can come in Bella" I heard a velvet voice say. It was the same velvet voice that helped me yesterday. Edward.

I walked in slowly, closing the door behind me. I looked around to find that there dorm room was very clean. However I couldn't see Alice or Rosalie.

"Where's Rose and Alice?" I asked slightly confused as I turned to look at him.

I instantly regretted it though. He looked the same as yesterday, except he had no shirt on. He had a pair of denim jeans on that hung low on his hips.

I was slightly disappointed inside when he put his shirt on, but I could look away from his muscular body. "Rose went into Emmett's room and Alice went into Jasper's. I don't really want to know what they're doing…" He said shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Oh." I said.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper eventually came out of their rooms and we hit the road for the Bowling Alley.

When we got to the Bowling Alley, I got out some money to pay for myself, but Edward beat me to it and payed for all of us.

I tried to hand him the money for me, but he wouldn't take it.

"No Bella. My treat. Think of it as a welcome gift if it makes your feel better" He said smiling.

He finally got me to put my money away and we got our shoes and went to play.

Then I realized I have no idea what I'm really meant to be doing.

"Umm… Guys? Could you, maybe help me? I've never done this before…" I said, blushing.

"Edward why don't you go help her?" Alice spoke, mischievously.

Edward walked over to me and stood directly behind me.

"You put you fingers in the holes like this" He said placing my hand in it correctly, putting his hand over my wrist.

"Then you swing back, and let go."

I was pretty sure I was blushing tomato red. Me and Edward watched the ball as it rolled smoothly down the Alley. It hit the pins and knocked them all down.

Then he simply turned around and walked back to sit down.

Edward and Emmett tied at Bowling. We were now in the cars on our way back to the guys dorm room.

When we got back to the dorm room, Alice dragged us all into a game of Truth or Dare. I really didn't want to play but Alice gave me no choice. She told me if I didn't she would burn my clothes…

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" Alice said once were all sat down.

"Dare!" Emmett boomed.

"Okay. I dare you to… Go and knock on someone else's dorm room and tell them you're pregnant." She said grinning.

Emmett was apparently very excited about this dare, because before any of us could respond he was already out the yelling at someone "I'm pregnant"

After we all got over our laughing fit, Emmett asked Rosalie. Rose chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Alice with tongue for 30 seconds."

Rose went over to Alice and Emmett started the time.

As soon as that dare was over Rose asked Edward.

"Truth or Dare Edward?" She said, smirking.

"Dare." He responded instantly

"Great. I dare you to kiss Bella. On the lips. For a whole minute." She must have seen the look on my face because she started to smirk again. What was she doing, I thought.

Edward went through with the dare. HE came over to me and kissed me for a minute like was told.

As soon as it was over, I ran. I couldn't let my feelings for one person get in the way of my plan.

**Good Bad? Alright? How about leaving me a review? ;)**

**-JustAnotherGirl1703**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Guys!**

**I went to the doctors today. I have an inflamed tendon. Doc says I should wear a wrist strap and try not to use my right arm to much. Sadly that's not going to happen. I am wearing a wrist strap, but I have exams and stuff so typing can't hurt.**

**Anyways, this is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer**

BPOV

When I ran, I ran to the fountain on the other side of campus.

I sat down on the floor, my back against the hard concrete of the fountain. Then, I let it out.

I put my head in my hands and cried to my hearts content. Probably not something you' expect a used-to-be criminal right?

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was, I just assumed they would walk past and leave me. This shocked me when whoever it was sat down next to me.

I looked up to see who had followed me. It was Edward, who had a very apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Bella. If I'd known that the dare would bother you this much, I wouldn't have done it. I just assumed that you wouldn't mind, seeming as you didn't make a move to stop me" He said, his voice dripping with guilt.

"It's fine Edward. It wasn't your fault. How 'bout we forget about it and start over?" I asked with a small smile on my face. At least h bothered to apologize for it.

Edward held his hand out for me to shake. "Deal" He said, flashing me that crooked gin that made me weak in the knees.

After that night me and Edward were closer. He was my best friend. This is why now, a month later, that he knew everything. Except for that one thing that only I knew. _The plan._

I kept my feelings for Edward aside. I had to. If I let the words fall out of my mouth about the plan to anyone I loved, they will screw it up… _Wait! Love? I don't love Edward… Do I?_

The thought stuck in my head all day. Eventually, I decided. I wasn't in love with Edward. It was just the kiss getting to my head.

Edward was beside the point though. I was here to keep me out of prison and to build my techniques for when I leave.

Right now I was wondering whose idea it was to send me here. Who sends a criminal to a school that can help improve their skills on being a criminal? It's quite pathetic really. They were obviously clueless to my plan though.

However, the time I spent at this school so far was great.

Except for one thing.

I was falling for Edward Cullen. Hard and Fast. I was slowly starting to reconsider my plan…

**Okay, this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. However I will update again soon. This story probably isn't going to be the longest of anything, but I will try and make it at least 10 chapters long before I finish it.**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Review? Go on, you know you want to! ;) **

**-JustAnotherGirl1703**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Guys!**

**So here's another chapter.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will try and do it as soon as I can.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer**

EPOV

The kiss I shared with Bella was amazing. Better than any other girl I've kissed before.

I knew I should've regretted it when she ran, but for some reason I didn't.

I did feel bad, but I definitely did not regret kissing her and going through with the dare.

We had all forgotten about the dare a few days after. School was just as normal. Bella was my best friend and I hers.

We went out as a group with the others and each time we touched, I felt a shock run through me.

Surely she felt it too. Right?

I didn't think it'd be possible for me to ever want a girl for longer than a few weeks, but apparently it was.

Bella has been here for a month. I learned a lot about her in this time.

I found out that she hoped to get a lot out of this school.

I learned about her family. That her Mum had abandoned her when she was a baby and left her with her dad. I found out that her Dad was killed and that she lived with her Aunt.

I found out she was an only child.

I found out a lot of trivial things about her too. Things like her favorite color was blue, she wasn't fussy about food, she hated roses, her favorite animal was a cheetah and many other things.

Bella was one of the very few people who held my interest.

BPOV

It had been here for a while now. I had become very close to our group of friends. Edward was my best friend and I couldn't have wished for anything better.

I had to keep my eye on the prize though. The plan. I couldn't let any detail get out about the plan.

I felt really guilty about hiding this from the people I had become close to. They couldn't find out.

If any of them found out, I'd be screwed. The police would be after me and I'd be behind bars before I would be able to get a word out.

Nobody here at this school knew about my criminal ways. It was kept highly secret with the police and FBI.

I would definitely miss Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emmett and Edward when I was out of here.

I turned my emotions to stone when I thought that. I couldn't let my feelings for anyone get in my way. Especially my feelings for a certain bronze-haired boy.

This wasn't going to end well. I knew it wouldn't in this very moment.

I had to be more careful now, than I had been the whole time I had been here.

I was becoming more and more lost with every day that passed.

Each day I'd sit and become lost in my thoughts. I lay in bed every night and every morning and thought about the same things.

My friends, how close to them I'd become. My feelings, which were becoming more and more painful with every sight of Edward. My plan, how it was changing throughout the time I'd spent here.

I was in danger. It took me too long to realize this…

RPOV

Things had been different since Bella joined the group. There was no longer a fifth wheel when we did things together.

Bella and Edward weren't together, but they had each other when we went out.

I liked Bella. I just hoped she didn't hurt any of my friends. I didn't want to see them hurt.

I don't know what was going on in my head, but I knew I had nothing to worry about.

Bella wouldn't do anything. Would she?

APOV

Everything was going great! We were all really enjoying things now. We had been since Bella had joined our little group.

We all got along. We enjoyed things we did together more. Edward was no longer the fifth wheel.

I was trying to get Edward and Bella together. I had to play it cool after the truth or dare incident though. I made sure I didn't do that again. I didn't want Edward to loose a chance with Bella because of my silly actions.

Yes, I wanted them to get together. Yes, I was desperate. But I had a feeling inside of me. Like something was going to happen. And soon.

EmPOV

Bella was awesome! She was by far better than any of Edward's other skanky ex-girlfriends.

I know they aren't together, but Alice has been trying to get them, together.

It had been a lot more fun with Bella around. She helped me pull pranks on the people that bugged her. I loved her for that!

JPOV

Things had been a lot brighter since Bella had joined the group. Everyone was happier.

Edward wasn't the fifth wheel anymore. This made everyone a lot better about doing things together.

You could see the love in their eyes when they looked at each other.

Alice had been trying to get them together.

We all knew they had to be close to asking each other out.

We were all so nervous about it. We just wanted them to get it over with already.

BPOV

I couldn't take this anymore. These feelings were killing me inside. I decided what I was going to do about it. And I knew it would land me somewhere I don't want to be.

I gave in to anything else. I was going to do it. Nothing is going to stop me from going through with this.

I knew this school would do something to me. This was the last thing I was expecting.

My thoughts were swimming in my head as I made my way to Edward's dorm room. I knew everyone was about tonight, which was why I chose tonight to do this.

I knocked on the door. Everyone was already here. I could hear them playing video games inside.

Edward opened the door. He invited me in.

They were waiting for me to arrive. Once I got there, everyone started to put on shoes and Jackets. We were going to a concert just off campus. A lot of students were going. So I decided this would be the perfect place for my little announcement.

This was it.

**What do you think guys? I'm posting up the next one very soon! As in probably tomorrow.**

**Please review! It'd be very much appreciated. :)**

**-JustAnotherGirl1703 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy Guys!**

**Another chapter, just for you!**

**Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to S. Meyer**

_I decided this would be the perfect place for my little announcement._

_This was it._

We arrived at the park where the concert was being held. It was huge and already swarmed with people. We brought tickets so that we could be close to the front. I made sure of this. I _had _to make sure of this.

I told the guys I was just going to the bathroom. As I walked away, I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

I dialed the number. The phone rang.

The answer was almost instantaneous.

"_Hello, what service do you require?" _The woman asked.

"Police please." I replied letting out a big breath.

"_This is the police. What are you reporting?"_ A male voice answered.

"You're needed in assistance at Avenue Hall Park. Isabella Swan has requested for a minimum of three police to be there." I spoke into the phone.

"_They will be there in 10 minutes." _The phone clicked after that.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back to the guys. The performances had only just started. 10 minutes later I saw the police I had requested turn up. I told the guys I'd be right back and walked over to them.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm turning myself in. But I'm going to say something on stage first." I spoke with pleading eyes.

"The police looked shocked and were catious about it, but they complied.

Here I was, sanding on the stage, police on one side ready to come get me.

"If you don't know, I'm Isabella Swan. I go to school near here and I have something very important to tell you all." I spoke into the microphone, my voice echoing throughout the park.

"First, Edward please come up here." I spoke looking directly at him.

All of there faces were shocked and confused. They had no idea what was going on.

I started as soon as Edward was standing next to me.

"Edward. I moved to that school and I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone like you or the others. You're completely amazing and I want you to know that what I'm about to do was all my choice. I did this to myself." I looked out to the others. They looked more confused than before. The rest of the crowd were watching me intently waiting for something.

I took a deep breath and blew it out again.

"Edward Cullen. I'm in love with you." I spoke, mixed emotions in my voice.

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation.

I continued.

"I tried to stop my feelings from getting in the way, but I couldn't help it. I need you to go back and sit down for this next part."

He nodded and followed my instructions.

"Not many of you actually know me very well. Actually none of you do."

I looked at the others. They were all still confused as to what was going on.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I'm one of the FBI's most wanted."

I nodded to the police and signaled for them to come and put the handcuffs on me.

"To my friends, I won't be returning to school. I hope to see you again one day. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I spoke, my voice breaking at the end.

I was sentenced to 1 year in prison after confessing I had decided to give up my criminal ways to at least 500 people.

The year passed slowly and painfully. I couldn't wait to get out. All I could think about was Edward. I knew he wouldn't want me when I got out of here.

Right here, right now, I knew I should never have become a criminal. I should've been normal.

When I get out of here, I'm going to move back to the small town of Forks and get on with my life. I had screwed it up enough. I didn't need to anymore.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. She felt the same way. And then turned herself into the police.

I knew she'd been sent to prison.

I knew the chances of me seeing her again were very unlikely. I just had to move on and accept that.

But I didn't think I ever would.

**So? Any good? **

**Please review guys! **

**There is going to be a few more chapters. Not sure how many yet, but there will be some. **

**Thank you for reading guys! **

**-JustAnotherGirl1703 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy Guys!**

**I haven't updated in a while. I was busy over Christmas and New Year and didn't have the time. I'll continue to update when I can.**

**Catch-Up Summary: Bella turned herself into the police. She revealed herself after admitting to Edward how she felt, in front of over 500 people. She got sentenced to 1 year at prison. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. All characters belong to S. Meyer**

EPOV

One year.

It's been a whole year since Bella told me how she felt and turned herself into the police. And I still had feelings for her.

I'm not going to lie, because it's true and unavoidable.

I miss her. I wish I could be with her. I still loved her and the gang all knew it.

In the past year, the 5 of us moved back to forks. Our home town. Where we grew up. Jasper and Rosalie moved here with there parents too.

Life was back to normal. We all stopped attending the spy school after what happened with Bella. None of us could believe it and it wasn't the same.

So here we are now.

Alice and Rosalie had gone out shopping and dragged the guys with them. I was invited, but I didn't want to spend the day at the mall. I didn't really do much anymore. I was back to being the fifth wheel.

I got bored after a while, so I decided to play for a while.

I walked up to the music room and sat down at the piano. I set my fingers on the keys and began to play.

I started playing Clair De Lune, but it soon changed into something else.

I had started to change into Bella's Lullaby. Nobody knew about the song I had written that Bella had inspired.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the gentle tickle of a tear rolling down my cheek.

I was nothing without her in my life. I needed her back in my life.

BPOV

I was out.

I was finally released from my one year jail sentence.

I still hate myself for being a criminal.

I'm back at Forks now though. And I missed the gang from California more than ever. One of them more than the others.

I was still in love with Edward. I missed more than anything I could ever have imagined.

Which is why, when someone walked into the store I had miraculously managed to get a job at, in the mall at Seattle. My life changed instantaneously.

I screamed and ran to the girl.

I hugged her and she probably hates me.

I stepped back and looked at her. Unable to stop the smile growing on my face.

APOV

I couldn't believe it.

She was here.

And that is all it took for me to bring her to my house and make Edward happy again.

She ran over to me screaming and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Bella!" I yelled and hugged her back.

"We've all missed you so much! You have to come to my house! And you can't say no! We need you to help us. Edward is unhappy without you. You live in Forks right?" She asked, so fast I only just kept up.

"I missed you all too. And you're lucky, my shift is about to end. Yes I live in Forks. And I need to see Edward. I want him back in my life." I said, answering everything she just said.

RPOV

I couldn't believe it. Bella's here.

Edward will be so happy!

EmPOV

YES! Bella's back! We've missed her so much!

JPOV

We were all happy that Bella was back. It felt like everything, was finally going to be normal again.

BPOV

Alice had all but dragged me out of the store and everyone else to her house.

"EDWARD! We're Back! Come and look at what we found!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

Not long later, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. His eyes were red and he looked like he'd been crying. But other than that, he looked better than I remembered.

Before I could stop myself, I ran up the stairs to him.

I could hear footsteps behind me, slowly disappearing. I could tell the others had left us to talk.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked.

He simply nodded and led the way.

When we got there he sat down on the bed. I slowly made my way over and sat next to him.

"Edward. I've missed you so much. You probably hate me. I don't blame you. I'm horrible. But I want you back in my life." I said through the tears that were now streaming down my face.

He didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a while.

I knew it. He hates me for what I did. He hates me for what I am.

I stood up and walked to the door.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was spun around and lips crashed down onto mine.

I was still for a second. Then I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The kiss was slow and sweet. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

He pulled back and put his forehead against mine.

"I missed you too" he whispered

"I want you back in my life. I love you so much" He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

By now we both had tears streaming down our faces.

I looked into his eyes. They were still the same vibrant green I remembered.

"I love you too." I whispered a smile starting to cross my face.

Everything went great from there.

Me and Edward were together.

The six of us went to college together.

We all moved to the same city together.

Everything was finally right.

And I couldn't have asked for anything better.

-The End-

**I might put up a few more chapters, all to do with the future of their lives. I'm not sure yet though. **

**Either way, I hope you guys liked this story and I apologize for how short it is. **

**I'm thinking about ideas for other stories that will hopefully be written soon. I'm thinking about writing all the chapters before I post them, so that I can put one up every week for you guys.**

**I will post if I have any news about new stories and stuff, so you guys can check them out. **

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review, let me know what you think. **

**-JustAnotherGirl1703 :0)**


	7. AN Important!

Hi everyone!

I know I haven't updated in a loooonnnngggg time and I'm really sorry. I'm not going to start making up a whole story of why I stopped writing, but I'm not really sure myself why I stopped.

However, I might start writing again and start with a new story when I can figure out what to write it about. I'll try to make it as quick as I can!

As for now, I'm sooo sorry! Send me a message if you have any questions!

Love you guys! :)


End file.
